Conviction
by Pharaoh187
Summary: Brittany had a child in high-school. Okay, but what does that have to do with a convict who's supposed to be dead? Brittana? G!peen


_Prologue_

* * *

_"Get after her you idiots! We cannot let her escape!"_

She ran. Her chest heaved with effort, lungs clenching in agony. Sweat dampened her forehead, but it was washed away by the cold rain. Her jet black hair was plastered to her face, brown eyes fearful, but determined. Sirens wailed through the rainy night, the thundering footsteps of the LAPD officers echoed in her ears.

"Get the dogs!"

_Shit!_

Barks pierced the air as a police dog was pulled from the squad car and unleashed. The woman dared to look back. True enough; a massive German Shepard wearing a bullet proof vest was hot on her trail. His teeth bared, and eyes set to kill.

"Catch her at all costs! I want her; _dead or alive_!" A blonde woman yelled over the sirens. "_You_ are _mine_, Santana Lopez!"

Santana reached into her pocket, checking for firearms. She cursed when she realized she must have dropped them earlier in the chase. The K-9's barking grew louder as he gained on her.

"Fuck! Blue,_ sick_ him!" Santana yelled.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a huge jet black dog with blue eyes shot out. The blue eyed dog growled menacingly at the police dog as it tackled him to the ground. They fought viciously for a few seconds before the police dog squealed in pain and retreated back towards the officers. The blue eyed dog started after him, but Santana called it back. _"NO_ Blue! Come on girl!"

Blue reluctantly retreated back to her master as they continued to sprint through the night.

"Sir, we're losing her!" An officer called in on the blonde woman's radio. The blonde growled loudly, throwing the radio to the ground and starting her car. Tires screeched on the wet pavement as the car shot forward. LAPD officers leaped out of the way, not wanting to taste the fury of the sleek black Audi. "She's fucking insane!" Santana yelled to herself. Her tired brown eyes scaled her surroundings, looking for a way to escape.

Blue barked, making a sharp left. Santana followed her dog, trusting her completely. The blonde growled, stopping the car and sprinting after them. She drew her gun. _"Freeze!_ **LAPD**!"

Santana rolled her eyes.

_There!_

A wall tall enough to lose a cop, but low enough to jump over sat at the end of an alley way. Blue skidded to a halt at the wall, waiting for her master to catch up. Santana gathered her dog into her arms and pushed her over the wall. Blue struggled to get her big body over the wall, pawing desperately to get a hold so she could haul herself over. "Come on Blue!"

Blue finally was able to get herself over the wall, but the blonde woman had already caught up. She cocked her pistol at the black haired woman, eyes cold and mouth drawn into a snarl. "You've got nowhere to go, Lopez. Surrender now."

Santana smirked softly as she raised her arms slowly over her head. She placed her hands on the back of her head. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you."

"_Fuck the police_." Santana snarled.

"Why you-"

Santana reached into her thick mane of hair and pulled out a razor blade. She threw it at the blonde. It hit the blonde's shoulder, causing her to lower the gun and screech in pain. Santana took this opportunity to make her escape. She leaped up onto the wall, scrambling to get a hold on the wet surface. She was halfway over when she heard-

**_"I said freeze!"_**

_Bang_

A bullet entered her side as she fell over the other side of the wall. Blue barked in alarm and she began to pull on Santana's hand with her jaws to get her up. Santana's adrenaline kicked in and she shot to her feet despite the overwhelming agony in her side. The blonde on the other side of the wall dropped the gun and placed a hand on her bleeding shoulder. The blade was stuck deep into her shoulder. Honey blonde locks spilled into rage filled eyes. Blood dripped down a pale arm, onto a golden charm bracelet with three letters linked to it. She closed her eyes.

"Sergeant Fabray, I'm afraid we lost her." An officer said grimly as he placed a hand on her non injured shoulder. Her teeth bit into her lip so hard she drew blood. She opened her hazel eyes to the black sky.

**_"SANTANA!_**" Quinn yelled into the night.

* * *

Santana collapsed when she was far enough not to hear the sirens in the distance anymore. She looked around her, she was in a park. Two enormous trees that seemed to touch the sky sat in front of her. She dragged her broken body to them. Blue whined loudly as Santana laid on her stomach in agony. Santana weakly pet her head. "Good girl." She whispered.

Santana rolled onto her back as she laid spread eagle on the ground. It had stopped raining and she could see the stars faintly glowing through the ghostly clouds. Blood stained the white shirt she was wearing and her skin had begun to lose its golden tint. She weakly reached up with her left hand, as if trying to grab a star and hold it close to her chest. Blue curled at her side, blue eyes watching her master die in despair. She closed her eyes and flattened her ears.

Santana let her hand fall to the ground. She failed. She fucking failed. She had come to the City of the Angels with a goal. Now she would die in the City of the Angels with regret. As her brown eyes drifted shut, a broken whisper escaped her pale lips.

"_Brittany.."_

* * *

"Eva, why are we here? It's cold as hell." A beautiful girl with spicy green eyes and messy brown hair complained to gorgeous platinum blonde girl. Eva rolled her azure eyes and pulled on the brown haired girl's arm. "I needed to get out of the house, besides I love the rain." She said with a heartwarming dimpled smile.

"Well I don't." The brunette complained, wrapping an arm around her petite shoulders.

"Then why did you come with me Rock?" Eva challenged, snuggling into her best friend's side.

"Cause your mom would murder me if something happened to you." Rocky said.

"Well aren't you my knight in shining cargos?" Eva said with a laugh. Rocky rolled her eyes playfully. "You're not really my idea of a princess."

"Hey, fuck you!" Eva said with a glare.

Rocky giggled. "I'm just messing with you. Where are we going anyway?"

Eva thought for a second. "The park, I want to see the stars!"

"You can see them from the house!"

"Yes, but there's too many lights."

"Whatever."

* * *

When the duo reached the park, Eva broke away from her best friend and walked began walking toward Harmony and Melody, the park's huge twin trees. She loved the towering oaks with all of her heart, her mother would take her to this park and they would lean against the trees and tell each other stories when she was younger. They still did, but her mother worked a lot more. So she opted to come with Rocky when she could.

She closed her eyes and spread her arms basking in the moon's heavenly glow. "I love the moon. It's like a big bright star that never stops shining."

Rocky scrunched up her face. "I'm pretty sure that's what the sun is."

Eva grinned. "But the moon is so much more peaceful. Its glow lulls you to sleep and its cold light feels so good on your skin."

Rocky looked up at the moon, then back to her friend, not nearly as interested. "Interesting."

As they began walking towards Harmony and Melody they heard a low growl. Rocky stopped dead in her tracks, hazel eyes wide. They stare at a large black dog with shiny blue eyes. It growled menacingly. Rocky squealed, hiding behind the much smaller and weaker Eva. She pointed an accusing finger at the beast. "That's a big ass dog."

Eva stared at the dog's pretty blue eyes, and then she noticed the blood even with the dog's ebony fur. "It's hurt Rock! C'mere puppy." She cooed, getting on her knees and beckoning it to her. Rocky nearly cried.

"What are you doing Eva?! That ain't no puppy! That's one of those Skyrim werewolves! You're gonna get us killed!"

Eva pinched Rocky's cheek. "Raquel, stop being such a wimp. It's just a dog."

"A dog that could eat somebody like you!"

"Shush!"

Eva turned her eyes back to the dog. The dog wasn't growling at her anymore, it was just staring at her with those big blue eyes curiously. "C'mere boy! It's okay, we won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt it."

"Rocky!"

"Sorry!"

Slowly, the black dog began padding over to Eva's waiting form. It stuck its nose into Eva's warm hand, and she rubbed its big muzzle gently. Rocky took out her phone. "This is Instagram worthy." She muttered as she took a picture.

Eva got braver, now using her left hand to ruffle the dog's big pointy ears. Its big red tongue lolled out of its mouth as it tilted its head to the side. Eva took the chance to try and figure out what it was. She was much surprised to find out it was a girl. "You're such a big, beautiful girl." Eva cooed. She rubbed its neck. She paused when she felt something rubber around her neck. She lifted up her long black fur and saw it was a collar. "Blue.." She whispered. "Such a cute name." She stood up slowly as to not scare the dog.

Blue barked at her, tail wagging erratically.

"What's wrong girl? Does it hurt?" Eva asked worriedly.

Blue latched her mouth onto Eva's jacket softly and began pulling her further towards Harmony and Melody. Rocky followed slowly, then she saw it.

"_Holy shit_! It's a dead body!" Rocky cried.

Eva gasped in fright as she saw the woman lying in between Harmony and Melody. Her ripped leather jacket was soaked with water and blood seeped from a wound in her abdomen. Raven hair dark as night framed a beautiful pale face. Big pale lips and dark brows adorned her face. Blue left her side and padded to the woman's face. She licked her cheek softly, making the woman groan unconsciously. "Well I'll be dammed. It's a god damn _Zombie._" Rocky said in utter horror. Blue began licking the woman's face more frequently and she turned her head to the other side in discomfort. She couldn't tell whether it was rain water or tears that slid down the woman's cheek.

_"Brittany_.." She whispered brokenly.

Rocky furrowed her brows. "Did she say Brittany? Hey Eva, she knows your mom?"

Eva widened her eyes. "There are a lot of Brittany's in the world, Rock."

_"Tubbington…"_

"Isn't that your mom's old ass, fat ass, mean ass, cat?"

"I don't think there are a lot of Tubbinton's out there, E."

_"I think you're right."_

* * *

**Review, and I'll continute.**


End file.
